Finding Nemo: Angela's Story
by Angelwings2002
Summary: Angela is a hard core Finding Nemo fan. She is thrilled when she hears Finding Dory coming out. Heck, it's even on her birthday! Crazy coincidence right? Wrong! Soon Angela is sucked into the movie itself. With nothing but a crowbar to use, she's stuck until the movie finishes. Can she help Marlin and Dory find Nemo? Or will she mess up her beloved movie by mistake?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

There are two things in life I enjoy most. 1: Watching cute little animals playing. And 2: Re-watching Finding Nemo! Okay, I enjoy other stuff, but I REALLY love the classic Pixar movie. I seen it so many times ever since I was little. I always loved the bright colors, Dory's optimism, and Nemo's cuteness.

Yeah, I always found the little clownfish to be just so darn cute! Sometimes I wished I could cuddle him all day. Dory too! Maybe Marlin if he'd let me. I'm sure with Dory and me teaming up we could make him join the hug.

Right now I was home alone (no pun intended) and sitting on my dad's chair watching Finding Nemo itself. I'm glad it was on actual tv tonight. I just changed the channel and boom, I'm watching my go to movie. I had some popcorn, which was my favorite snack, movie or no movie, and was in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. Also a headband since that is my signature look.

Aww, this is the life." I muttered to no one in particular. I was mainly watching it because Finding Dory was coming out in a few weeks, and on my birthday too! So I figured that catching up wasn't such I bad idea. My phone then chimed, I sat up and picked up my phone and saw a message from my dad. He was at a business meeting with mom.

"Angela, can you post a picture of the crowbar I wanted to sell? I forgot to." A lightbulb appeared over my head as I remembered the old crowbar my dad wanted to give away. We never used it so why have it collecting dust?

Happy that it was a commercial, I texted back 'okay' and got up. I entered the garage and the automatic lights where off. Snapping my fingers a couple times they turned on and a smiled. Every time I do that I feel magical.

"Okay where are you crowbar?" I muttered rubbing my hands together. I soon spotted it and the shelf just hanging there. Sighing that I had to walk all the way to the other side, I trudged across the garage and grabbed the crate opener.

"There, now let's post you before commercial's are over." I said happily. I ran back inside and looked around for my phone.

"That's weird I could have sworn I put it right here." I said staring at the coffee table. I looked under it and even in the popcorn bowl.

"Huh, well I'm gonna go mad..." I muttered annoyed. I have been so careful with it. I even caught in when it almost fell several times and now it disappears. Unbelievable.

I turned my attention to the tv and frowned. It had some green and blue swirly colors. What kind of commercial was this? I walked up to the screen and tightened my grip on the crowbar. I suddenly felt very nervous and felt like I had to defend myself. I grabbed they remote and tried to change the channel, but the screen didn't even flicker. It just stayed that same swirly thing. I tried again frantically and was really freaking out.

"Come on, turn off, change channels, anything!" I demanded, but of course the tv didn't listen. Not that I thought it could.

I sighed. "Great, it this a weird static or virus? Cause if so my night is ruined." I fumed. Suddenly in the middle of the swirl a black dot appeared then slowly it started to grow. I backed away now clutching the crowbar for dear life.

The black spot soon touched both the top and the bottom of the tv and I felt a gust of wind brushing past my hair. Then I felt my body move towards the tv. I flat out panicked.

"WAAAHHHHHH! Help the tv is eating me! Help anyone!" I screamed and tried to grab the coffee table, but I missed and was sucked into a black hole. The next thing I know I'm falling...

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

Then I saw no more.

Authors note:

Wow my first fanfic! I'm so excited. Sorry for the short chapter, but longer ones to come! I hope you all like it.

Angelwings2002 is out, peace!


	2. Chapter 2: Fish (and Sharks) are Friends

Chapter 2: Fish (and Sharks) are Friends

Ug...great my head was now pounding so hard I felt like my brain was about to jump out of my head. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"I need some aspirin." I muttered then opened my eyes and choked. I was under water. I grabbed my throat expecting to be drowning. I stopped. I was fine and felt perfectly normal. Weird. I quickly went behind some rock and coral and took a deep breath.

"Okay don't panic. Let's see I'm still breathing. And um..." I turned and saw that the crowbar was in the sand. "I have my crowbar and my tail...wait WHAT?!" I looked down and saw that I had a green mermaid tail and was wearing a dark blue tank top. I also noticed a pearl necklace and my headband now had peals and a clamshell on it.

"Officially freaking out..." I muttered clutching the crowbar. I looked around and couldn't help but notice that it was too familiar. Before I could guess I felt a rumbling and looked up. A boat rushed by and some fish were startled and started swimming. I stared and then realization hit me.

"No way..." Then I heard a pleading voice.

"Has anyone seen a boat? Please, a white boat. They took my son! Help me please!" It cried and I turned and saw the one and only Marlin and then another voice came.

"Look out!" Then I saw Dory run smack into Marlin. I almost laughed a bit. I was about to follow them but I hesitated. Would I ruin the movie if I interfered? I had to think about this...I knew the movie like the back of my hand...but I could alter it in a bad way...and that's the last thing I wanted to do. I peaked out again and saw that they were already swimming out.

"Well, I'm here now. Might as well make the most of it." I said and quickly followed them. I stayed at a distance and hid behind rock and coral. While carrying a crowbar cause for all I knew it was my way home.

Soon I recognize the coral where they would stop and have a slight argument. Dory whipped her head around and glared.

"Will you quit it!"

"What?"

"I'm trying to swim here!" She swam around the confused clownfish. "What the ocean isn't big enough for you or something like that?" I held in laughter. Marlin's face was priceless.

"You have a problem buddy? Huh, huh. Do ya, do ya, do ya?" She asked getting defensive. I now had to cover my mouth with my hand.

"You wanna peace of me huh, oh I'm scared now." The blue tang backed up and swam back up to Marlin. "What!"

"Wha..." Marlin asked totally lost.

"Stop following me okay." Dory said.

"What are you talking about you were showing me which way the boat went." Marlin said confused.

"A boat, hey I've seen a boat. It passed by not to long ago. It went um...it went this way follow me!" She carried and swam off.

"Wait a minute." Marlin swam in front of her. "Wait a minute, what is going on? You already told me which way the boat was going!" He yelled.

"I did...oh no..." She muttered feeling ashamed.

"If this is some kind of joke it's not funny! And I know funny, I'm I clownfish." Marlin said getting a bit annoyed and I decided to make myself known.

"Um hi, hello. I couldn't help but notice that you two are...uh disagreeing..." I stammered mentality kicking myself.

The both stared at me and I chuckled awkwardly. "You know what I'll just go..." I started swimming away but Dory went in front of me. "No wait, don't go. I'm Dory, what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Angela." I said and reached my hand out. Marlin just stared at me. "You're a mermaid..." He said.

"Yeah...I'm shocked about that too. It's not important, so what's going on?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, see I suffer from short-term memory loss." Dory explained.

"Short term memory loss..." Marlin mumbled. Dory nodded. "Okay that makes sense..." I said.

"I don't believe this." Marlin said and tried to swim away but Dory swam in front of him.

"No it's true I forget things almost instantly in runs in my family...at least I think it does. Hmm, where are they?" She through aloud.

"Um Dory, you okay?" I asked and she looked at us. "Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Something wrong with you, really. You two are wasting my time. I have to find my son." He started to swim away and became face to face with Bruce.

Okay so Bruce wasn't my favorite part of Finding Nemo. When I was little he often scared me and he still gave me chills. Not as much now thankfully.

"Hello." He said. Marlin gaped at him and shook in fear. "Well hi!" Dory chimed. I squeezed the crowbar tighter and gave a tiny wave.

"Names Bruce." He greeted reaching a fin out. We all got pushed back by the sudden wave he caused. Marlin seemed to back up more. I didn't blame him.

"It's alright I understand, why trust a shark right?" Bruce said, backing away. I mentally counted down from three when he suddenly swan back up and we were right where his giant teeth were, if that wasn't enough he started laughing in a slightly maniacal way.

"He wanted to befriend us right?" I asked myself. I gently patted Marlin in an attempted to comfort him. I could feel him shaking underneath my touch.

"So what's a trio of bites like you doing out 'ere?" He asked as if he just didn't scared the seashells outa us. Well Marlin and me anyway, Dory seemed okay.

"Nothing, we aren't doing anything, we're not even out." Marlin stuttered.

"Great!" Bruce said and smiled. "How about you three come to, a little get together I'm having?" He asked. Dory gasped excitedly.

"You mean like a party?!" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah right a party." Bruce confirmed. "So what do you say?" He asked again.

"You know parties are fun, and it's tempting, but we really have to..." Marlin tried to swim away but Bruce came up from behind and nudged us forward.

"Come on I insist." He urged.

"O-okay...that's all that matters." Marlin said still unsure about the whole ordeal.

As we swam I turned to Marlin. "Hey, sorry you got dragged into this. I have a feeling this isn't your thing..." I whispered.

"It's n-not your fault..." Marlin said and I looked around and saw all the bombs floating around.

"Oh crab-cake..." I muttered. "W-what?" Marlin asked and I mentally kicked myself for making him more nervous.

"Hey look balloons! It's is a party!" Dory exclaimed happily. Bruce laughed. "Yeah those balloons can be a bit touchy you wouldn't want one of them to pop." He warned. I shuddered, this may have been the most dangerous place for a fish, or anyone for that matter.

We turned slightly and we saw the sunken submarine. Marlin gasped and tried to swim back but Bruce nudged him forward. I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Anchor, Chum!" Bruce called out. In the sub we saw two sharks appear.

"There you are Bruce, finally." Anchor said, he was obviously getting impatient.

"We've got company." Bruce said slyly.

"Well it's about time mate!" Chum exclaimed shoving Anchor out of the way.

"We've already gone through the snacks and I'm still starving!"

"We almost had a feeding frenzy."

"Come on let's get this over with!"

Anchor opened his mouth and Marlin covered his eyes and started shaking. Dory looked over and I gave her a reassuring smile. I gently eased Marlin over to where the next scene was going to happen. Soon Bruce rang the bell and Marlin peeked out. He seemed surprised by the fact he was still alive. Dory was on my other side and she smiled. I was slightly jealous that she could be so relaxed at this moment.

"Alright the meeting has officially come into order, let's say the pledge." Bruce said and the three sharks raised their right fins. Dory and I did the same.

"I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends not food." The Sharks chorused and I realized I did too. Marlin stared at Dory and me and I clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Except stinking Dolphins." Anchor huffed.

"Dolphins, yeah they think they're so cute! Oh look at me and I'm flippin' little dolphin let me do a flip for you!" Chum mocked and I glared at him.

"They aren't that bad." I huffed crossing my arms, still holding the crowbar, and Chum slightly backed away.

"Alright now today is step five, bring a fish friend, now you all have your buddies?" Bruce asked.

"Got mine!" Anchor piped up and he revealed a squirming green fish.

"Hey there!" Dory greeted.

"What about you mate?" Bruce asked looking at Chum, who flinched and looked down ashamed.

"Oh I uh, seemed to have misplaced my friend." As he finished a fish skeleton stuck out of his teeth and I covered Marlin's eyes with my right hand while face palming with the left. Marlin still flinched though. Chum quickly sucked it back in, but we still noticed. I glanced at the green fish and nodded my head towards the exit and he quickly swam out. It might have been just me, but I think he smiled slightly...

"It's alright Chum, you can help yourself to one of my friends." Bruce offered, snapping my attention to him, and Chum quickly grabbed Marlin.

"Aw thanks mate. A little chum for Chum eh?" He laughed. Marlin did not seem amused.

"Sorry..." I whispered.

"Alright I'll start the testimonials. Hello my name is Bruce."

"Hello Bruce." The two sharks said in a dull tone.

"It has been three weeks since my last fish. On my honor or I may chopped and made into soup." Bruce said proudly and everyone but Marlin clapped.

"You're an inspiration to all of us!" Chum said full of admiration. As he clapped he hit Marlin and he didn't look very happy about that.

"Alright whose next?" Bruce asked and Dory raised her fin. "Oh, oh pick me, pick me!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, the little Sheila down the front."

"Woo!"

"Come on up here!" Bruce said as he and Dory switched places.

"Hi I'm Dory."

"Hello Dory." The sharks and I said unison. "And we'll um, I don't think I've ever eaten a fish." She said and the Sharks gaped at her and clapped.

"That's incredible!" Chum said full of admiration.

"Good on ya mate!" Bruce said.

"Whew, I'm glad I got that of my chest." Dory said with relief.

"Alright whose next?" Bruce asked.

"I guess I'll go." I said and swam up to the podium. I know that wasn't the next part in the movie, but hey I'm here so why not. I turned to the audience and took a breath.

"Hi, I'm Angela."

"Hello Angela. I must say we never had a mermaid in our parts before, what brings you here?" Bruce asked with curiosity.

"Well...it's kinda a long story..." I muttered. "Well go on, we got time." Bruce said kindly and I felt better.

"Okay, well the truth is I'm not really a mermaid...I'm actually a human. Tada?" I said awkwardly. Everyone stared and looked at me. Marlin seemed to get more pale.

"You don't look mean and nasty. How can you be a human?" Anchor asked.

"Well, okay so I was at my home watching...uh." Geez I nearly said 'Finding Nemo' gotta watch that. "A show when my dad called and said I need to post a picture of a crowbar we wanted to sell..."

"What's a crowbar?" Chum asked. "Uh, this." I said and pointed to what I was holding.

"Oh, I thought that was a lucky charm." Anchor said.

"Anyway...I got the crowbar and my tv acted funny and next thing I know I'm being sucked into it and 'boom' I'm here..." I finished. They were silent for a moment.

"Wow, now that's quite a tale...has this happened before?" Bruce asked. "Not to my knowledge." I said. Only in the movies or fanfic. Okay I really shouldn't break the fourth wall...

"Well thanks for sharing that with us and you don't seem like a human that would harm us." Bruce said and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks for listening. I need to get it off my chest." I laughed.

"Alrighty know, how about you have a go?" Bruce looked towards Marlin. "You have a problem?"

"Me? What I don't have a problem." Marlin insisted. "Oh okay, denial!" The FEA said and shoved Marlin up next to me.

"You got this." I whispered and swam back to the group.

"Just start with your name." Bruce said calmly and Marlin shivered.

"O-okay. I'm Marlin, I'm a clownfish." He stuttered.

"A clownfish? Really?!" Chum exclaimed grinning ear to ear. "Tell us a joke!" Bruce excitedly pleaded.

"I love jokes." Chum added dreamily. Dory seemed eager as well.

"Well I uh, actually do know a pretty good one." Marlin chuckled a bit. And I held my breath to keep from laughing.

"There was this mollusk and he walks up to this sea cucumber. Now normally they don't talk but in a joke everyone talks. So the mollusk says to the sea cucumber..." Marlin stopped and looked up.

"And three two one." I muttered knowing he saw the mask of the diver that took Nemo.

"Nemo!" Marlin exclaimed and swam up towards the mask.

"Nemo, hahaha...I don't get it..." Chum admitted. "For a clownfish he really isn't that funny." Bruce mumbled.

"No, no, no, no, he my son. He was taken by these divers." Marlin explained and Dory gasped, swimming after him. "Oh you poor fish." She said with sympathy.

"Humans, think they own everything." Chum snorted. "Probably American." Anchor huffed.

"Hey, I'm a human, AND American." I snapped clutching my crowbar.

"Now there is a father looking for his little boy..." Bruce sniffed. "I never knew my father..." He wailed and started crying.

"Come here." Anchor and Chum swam up and hugged him. I joined. "There, there, we here for you..." I soothed. Then, right on schedule Dory and Marlin swam down with the mask.

"No, Dory!" Marlin exclaimed and grabbed the straps the mask. Dory got upset and tried to pull it back.

"Hey, it's mine. Gimme!" She cried. "Hey, stop it you two!" I ordered in a voice that reminded me of a mother scolding her kids, not that the situation was much different.

Marlin's grip loosened and the strap hit Dory in the in the face. "Ow!" She exclaimed and I swam up to her. "Are you okay?" I asked. Marlin swam up too, obviously regretting what he did.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry..." He said.

"You really got me there...am I bleeding?" Dory asked and some blood creeped up. My blood froze...I knew what was coming and it was the main reason I was scared a Bruce.

"Dory are oka-," Bruce then took a long whiff of the blood. "...ooh. That's good..." He said and grinned wide enough that the Joker would be running for the hills. Chills when the down my spine and I backed up in a corner holding the crowbar in front of me.

"INTERVENTION!" Anchor and Chum exclaimed and shoved Bruce against the wall.

"Just one bite!" He begged fighting the two sharks restraining him.

"You got to hold yourself together!" Anchor cried desperately. "Remember mate, fish are friends not food." Chum added.

"FOOD!" Bruce cried and with a powerful push, he lunged for the two fish. He crashed and they took the mask.

"RUN...er I mean..SWIM!" I cried and they went out.

"I'm having fish tonight!" Bruce declared and swam after them. "Remember the steps mate!" Chum called after him. I sighed as Chum and Anchor went up to me.

"You okay? You seem shaken up." Anchor asked worriedly. I straightened myself up. "Yeah, but we need to help Marlin and Dory!" I said and swam towards where Bruce disappeared off two and they followed me. I soon saw Bruce and he just opened the door.

"Here's Brucey!" He called. "Okay, play times over snap out of it!" I exclaimed and tried to pull him back, but he zoomed up and burst through the ceiling scaring Marlin and Dory. Bruce managed to get the mask and thankfully missed them. He swam after the two at full speed and I was still, somehow with a crowbar, able to hold on.

"Whoa, whoa!" I screamed.

"He doesn't mean it, he never even knew his father!" Anchor called. Soon Bruce chased Marlin and Dory into the torpedo launcher. Bruce gnawed at the opening but his mouth wasn't able to fit. Chum and Anchor swam up and tried to communicate with Marlin and Dory.

"Sorry about," Bam! "Bruce mate..." Chum said.

"He's really," Bam! "A nice guy..." Anchor assured. I managed to get off of Bruce and the torpedo launched into his mouth.

"Quick grab the mask, grab it!" Marlin urged and they took it from between Bruce's teeth. Bruce tossed the torpedo away and it floated towards a couple of bombs.

"Oh no...Bruce..." Chum warned shakily. Bruce sniffed and regained awareness.

"What..." He trailed off when he saw the torpedo drift towards the bombs.

"Oh no...swim away...SWIM AWAY!" He warned and the trio swam away. I sighed and saw Dory and Marlin peak out.

"Aww is the party over?" Dory asked. Acting quickly I pushed them back as I heard the bombs explode.

The next thing I know, I'm surrounded by blackness for the second time today.

Authors Note:

Well that's chapter two, hope it's not that bad...I didn't want to change to much, but I want to add some of my own flare. Please review! I would very much appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3: Anglerfish and an Address

Chapter 3: Anglerfish and an Address

Ug, is there some record of getting knocked out twice in one day, cause I think I won. I peaked open my eyes and was meant with an empty space of water. Realizing I saw in top if the sub I shifted my weight and checked for injuries. Thankfully none that I could see, but ow my head hurts. What happened after the explosion? I heard a faint murmur, it sounded like Marlin. I groaned and tried to sit up.

"Ug Marlin?" I asked and fell back on my stomach. Well that's great. I finally got up and saw my crowbar was next to me. Huh lucky. I grabbed it and swam off. I quickly found Marlin trying to wake Dory.

"Marlin, careful. The sub is going to fall any minute you have to..."

"Wahhh!" Dory screamed after being woken up.

"...wake her up slowly..." I finished as the sub started to creak and we turned. "And scream."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed as we swam towards the cliff. Then we were trapped. I pulled Marlin and Dory down a bit and the sub crashed into the wall.

"Wow dusty." Dory said coughing. "You said it...blah." I muttered.

"The mask where's the mask?!" Marlin asked swimming up to us. We all looked down and saw it falling into darkness.

"Found it!" I called. Marlin swam after it. "No get the mask, get it, get it, get the mask!" He cried desperately swimming after it. He later came back up and clung on a rock.

Dory hummed as she did a few turns and flips and didn't hesitate to swim into darkness. I watched her go.

"It's just keeps going down doesn't it? Echo, echo!" I laughed a bit. Dory swam back up.

"Hey whatcha doing?" Dory asked. "It's gone, I lost the mask." Marlin sighed breathing heavily.

"Why'd you drop it?"

"YOU dropped it!" Marlin snapped. "Not on purpose." I defended. He sighed in defeat. "That was the only chance of finding my son, now it's gone!" He whimpered.

Dory thought for a minute and I knew what was coming. I winked at her and swam to one side of him as Dory came up on the other.

"Hey mister grumpy gills." Dory started and Marlin looked at her. "When life gets you down you know what you gotta do?" She asked.

"I don't know what you gotta do..." Marlin said. "I do!" I chirped.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, what do we do? We swim, swim, swim." Dory and I sang as he dragged Marlin down.

"Guys no singing." Marlin pleaded.

"Hohoho, I love to swim! When you want to swim you want to..." I sang along with Dory as we plunged into darkness. It wasn't that bad to be honest.

"Great now I'm stuck with the song, now it's in my head." Marlin whined.

"Sorry." Dory said quickly I laughed. "I'm not. That was fun!" I said and squinted. Nothing but darkness as far as I could see, or couldn't see in this case.

"Do you two see anything?" Marlin asked touching us.

"WAH somethings got me!" Dory cried making us flinch. "That was me I'm sorry." Marlin said.

"Whose that?" Dory asked nervously.

"Who else could it be its me." Marlin said. "And me." I added.

"Wait are you guys my conscience?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, yeah we're your conscience. We haven't talked in a while. How are you?" Marlin asked just going with it.

"Hm, can't complain." Dory said. "Good, now Dory I want you to tell me...do you see anything?" Marlin asked.

"Um I see a light."

"A light?"

"Yeah over there. Hey conscience, am I dead?" Dory asked.

"No, I see it too..." Marlin said. "Same here..." I said and we swam over to it. I don't know why, but I instantly felt calmer. Which I knew was wrong since the fish attached to it wanted to eat us.

"It's so pretty." Dory said in awe, pupils widening. "I'm feeling happy, which is a big deal...for me." Marlin said in a daze.

"Uh guys...I have a bad feeling..."

"I want to touch it." Dory said, cutting me off, and reached for it. The light then shook and was slowly dragged up.

"Come back, come on back here." Marlin said playfully. "I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha." Dory sang.

"I'm gonna be your best friend..." Marlin said and they turned and saw the anglerfish. "Good feelings gone." Marlin said quickly.

The anglerfish snarled as the rest of it glowed in a menacing way. "AHHHHHHH!" We screamed and swam off.

"Still wanna be its friend?!" I exclaimed. "No! I can't see I don't know where I'm going!" Marlin exclaimed. We kept swimming and this is one of the moments where I'm glad that I was on a swim team.

"The mask!" Marlin suddenly exclaimed. Dory and I bumped into him and the anglerfish turned with the light turning away from us.

"What mask?" Dory asked. "I'm sorry I can't see a thing..." She said and the anglerfish turned to us.

"Oh gee..."

"Hey look a mask!" Dory exclaimed. "Read it!" Marlin cried as he and I swam away leading the anglerfish went after us.

"Uh I'm sorry but if you could just bring the light a little closer. That's great, keep it right there." Dory said.

"Just read it!" Marlin exclaimed as the beast tried to catch us in its mouth.

"Okay, okay. Mr. Bossy." Dory huffed and turned back to the mask.

I turned back at the anglerfish and tried to figure out a way to escape. Cause this was real. I could actually get seriously hurt or worse. Suddenly I remembered I had a crowbar.

"Hey sharp fangs!" I yelled and the anglerfish turned to me. I raised up my crowbar. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I challenged the anglerfish lunged towards me.

"Hiya!" I cried and hit it with my crowbar. Making the light move towards the mask so Dory could see it clearly.

"Okay the first line is P. Sherman!" Dory called.

"P. Sherman doesn't make any sense!" Marlin cried and the anglerfish tried to snatch him.

"Keep going!" I cried as I landed on top of the beast and rode it like a bull. Marlin clung on the light and pointed it towards the mask.

"Don't eat me, don't eat me, don't eat me!" Marlin pleaded hanging on the light the anglerfish then got Marlin and its light in its mouth.

"NO! Spit him out!" I cried.

"Light please!" Dory called back and the anglerfish gave off an orange glow. The anglerfish soon spat him out and tried to chomp on him again, but instead bit its own light. Marlin and I used the distraction to quickly swim to Dory.

"The second line is 42 Wallaby Way!" Dory reported.

"Great, just finish up. Speed read, no pressure. Pressure! There's a lot of pressure! Take a guess with pressure!" Marlin cried.

"Not helping!" I exclaimed.

"Sydney...it's Sydney!" Dory cheered as the anglerfish came closer.

"DUCK!" Marlin and I ordered as we lifted up the mask and trapped it.

"I'm dead, I'm dead. I died I'm dead." Marlin muttered. "Guess again." I said and he peaked open and gasped seeing that we succeed.

"Woo-ho! We did it, we did it! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!" He cheered.

"No eating here tonight, no eating here tonight!" We cheered.

"No eating here tonight, you're on a diet! We-" Dory and I sang before we were cut off.

"Dory! So what did the mask say?" Marlin asked.

"P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney." Dory said and gasped. "I remember what I said!" She cried hugging us.

"I usually forget but I remembered it! P. Sherman..."

"Whoa, whoa! Now where is that?" Marlin asked.

"I don't know, bit who cares I remembered!" Dory said happily.

"Well it's in Australia..." I said. The anglerfish growled at us.

"AHHHHH!" We screamed and went the the heck out of there.

"P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney. Hey I remembered it again!" Dory said in shock.

"You sure did!" I congratulated and laughed. So far so good. But what was coming next wouldn't be easy.

Authors note:

Yes! I finished it! I'm so happy, I really like writing this fic. Please R AND R! Peace out! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Attack of the Jelly's

Chapter 4: Attack of the Jelly's

Okay so I wasn't looking forward to the next part. I never liked it when Marlin made Dory feel bad. Then again he was upset he was missing Nemo. Right now we were in an open space and it was probably mid day or so. Since I didn't have my phone I couldn't tell. Anyway, Dory and I were laughing while she kept repeating the address she memorized while Marlin struggled to get the attention of a school of fish. Not having much luck?

He sighed and turned to us. "Ok here's the thing. I thinks it's best if I carry on from here...by myself." He started.

"Marlin..." I growled in warning.

"Okay." Dory said.

"You know alone..."

"Uh huh."

"Without, without, I mean not with you. I don't want you guys with me..." Marlin tried to explain. I crossed my arms and gave a glare.

"Huh?" Dory asked confusion covering her face.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings..."

"You want me to leave?"

"I mean...yes. I just can't afford anymore delays and you two are causing delays. Sometimes it's a good thing, there's a whole kind of fish. They're delay fishes..." Marlin said stumbling upon his words.

"I will use this." I threatened showing him the crowbar and quoting 'Tangled'.

"You mean you don't like me..." Dory squeaked and burst into tears.

"No I like you, it's because I like you I don't want to be with you. It's a complicated emotion." Marlin said. I hugged Dory trying to give her some comfort.

"Don't cry I like you..." He tried again.

"Hey you!" We turned and saw the school of fish. "Ladies is this guy bothering you?" They asked. I slightly wished there were more people like him out there.

"I don't remember...were you?" Dory asked sniffing. "Yes." I said before Marlin could respond.

"No, no, no. Hey do you guys know how I can get to P. Sherman..."

"Look pal, were talking to the ladies, not you. You two like impressions?" They asked. Dory and I nodded.

"Okay just like in rehearsals gentleman." The fish soon formed a swordfish.

"I'm a fish with a nose like a sword..." They hinted.

"Swordfish!" Marlin and I exclaimed.

"Nice work miss. Now, where's the butter?" They asked forming a giant lobster.

"Oh, it's in the tip of my tongue!" Dory said trying to get the answer.

"Lobster!" Marlin coughed. "Saw that!" The fish accused.

"What?" Marlin asked innocently. The fish then formed an octopus.

"Wow you guys must practice a lot." I said I awe. "Aww I'm blushing." The fish said bashfully. "Okay lots of legs and lives in the ocean..."

"Clam!" Dory said without hesitation. "Close enough." The fish said as the formed a pirate ship and sung a shanty. Marlin was not at all happy.

"Would somebody please give me directions!" Marlin yelled in anger.

"Will somebody please give me directions." They mocked making a frowny face on a fish.

"I'm serious."

"Blah, blah, me, me, ma. Blah, blah, blah me, me, me!" The fish said and Dory was just cracking up.

"Thank you." Marlin said in a huff and swam off.

"Oh dear, hey wait up!" Dory said and we swam towards him. "Hey what's the matter?" She asked kindly.

"What's the matter? While they're doing there silly little impressions, I am miles from home. With a fish that can't even remember her own name, and a human!" He exclaimed and I felt a bit offended.

"Bet that's frustrating." Dory commented.

"Meanwhile my son is out there." Marlin said clearly frustrated.

"You're son Chico?"

"Nemo."

"Right got it."

"Well it doesn't matter, because no fish in the entire ocean is gonna help me." He sighed.

"Well I'm helping you." Dory said. "So am I." I said. "Wait right here." Dory said and we started to swim back. I turned to him.

"And for the record, I have no intention of hurting you two." I said and continued on my way.

"What is he bothering you again?" The school asked.

"Oh no, he's a good guy. Go easy on him he just lost his son Fabio."

"Nemo." I corrected.

"Nemo, right thank you, any of you know how to get to P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney?" Dory asked.

"Sydney? Oh sure!" The school soon became the famous Opera house. "Teds got relatives in Sydney, don't you Ted?"

"Sure do!" A fish, I'm assuming was Ted, chimed up.

"Oh hey, they know Sydney!" Dory called, Marlin gasped and swam over. "You wouldn't know how to get there would you?" Dory asked hopefully.

"Well what you wanna do is follow the E.A.C. That's the East Australian Current." They explained and formed an arrow. Geez, how often do they practice?

"Big current can't miss it, it's in that direction." He continued and the arrow shifted slightly. "And you're gonna follow that for, um I don't know about three leagues. That'll take you three right past Sydney!" A few fish came out and outlined the arrow resembling lights. "Ta da!"

"That's great! Dory, Angela you did it!" Marlin said happily as we swam off.

"It was nothing." I said. "Oh please, we're just you're little helpers helping along that's us." Dory said bashfully giving me a playful nudge.

"Well listen fellas thank you!" Marlin said before swimming off into the sea.

"Don't mention it. Just uh loosen up. Okay buddy?" The school formed Marlin again and made him smile.

"Oh you guys really nailed him." Dory said. "You got that right. Thanks again." I said and they went in front of us and formed the trench.

"Wait one more thing. When you get to the trench, swim through it no over it." They warned.

"Trench, through, not over. I'll remember!" Dory said and we swam after Marlin, who didn't hear the warning.

"Hey wait up! Hold up partner! There's something we need to tell you..." Her voice trailed off when she saw the trench.

"Whoa, nice trench! Echo!" She called and her voice moved through the dark trench. "Okay let's go!" Dory said and started swimming off.

"Right behind you!" I called but Marlin swam in front of us and we backed up.

"No, bad trench, bad trench. Come on we'll swim over." Marlin said.

"Whoa, whoa there partner. Little red flag going up. Something tells me we should swim through it, not over it." Dory explained.

"Yes right, we should go through." I backed her up.

"Are you two even looking at this thing? It's got 'death' written all over it." Marlin said losing his patience.

"You can't always judge something by the way it looks, I'm sure it's safe." I said shrugging.

"Yeah trust us." Dory pleaded.

"Trust you two?" Marlin asked as if we were joking.

"Yes trust, it's what friends do." Dory said and smiled.

"Look something shiny!" Marlin suddenly cried. "Where?!" Dory asked forgetting about the previous discussion.

"Oh it just swam up the trench. Come on well follow it!" Marlin soda and bolted up. "Okay!" Dory said early following him. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly followed them.

"Wow it sure is clear up here." Dory said in awe. She wasn't wrong it was pretty clear. There had been some clear swimming pools I've seen when I did meets, but this takes the cake.

"It sure is and look at that there's the current. We'll be there in no time." Marlin said like a know it all. Dory was more focused on the little pink jellyfish that came up.

"Hey little guy." She cooed. "And you wanted to go through the trench." Marlin continued.

"I shall call him squishy, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my squishy!" Dory said, excited about her new 'pet'.

"Come here squishy come here you little...OW!" She cried as the little pink blur stung her.

"Dory, that's a jelly fish!" Marlin cried in horror.

"Bad squishy, bad squishy." Dory scolded. "Shoo, shoo, shoo!" Marlin said and I whacked it away with my trusty crowbar.

"Here let me see." Marlin said trying to look at Dory's fin. "No, don't touch it, don't touch it." Dory pleaded.

"Hey it's okay, we just want to look." I said calmly and looked at it. "It looks good to me, and yes I've been stung before." I said before either of them could ask.

"Okay you're gonna be fine, but now we know we don't want to touch these again. Even me and I live in anemone." Marlin explained as he examined Dory's fin and she nodded in agreement of not wanting to touch the jelly's again. Speaking on which they were now surrounding us. Crap.

"Let's be thankful it was a little one." Marlin then noticed the extra company and gasped. Dory did too and we all clung onto each other for dear life.

"Don't move!" Marlin ordered looking desperately for a way to escape. "Gee, if only there was a safer way to get to the current...oh wait...There was!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but this is bad guys..." Marlin said.

"Hey watch this!" Dory cried, we turned and saw that she was bouncing on the top of a jelly. "Boing, boing, boing, you can't catch me!" She sang as she bounced in them.

"Oh my turn!" I exclaimed and started bouncing with my tail. "Guys don't bounce on the tops they...won't sting you." Marlin said and realization hit him. "The tops don't sting you that's it!" He exclaimed.

"Whoo, two in a row beat that!" Dory challenged. I bounced three in a row. "Boom!" I said.

"Okay, guys were gonna play a game." Marlin said. "A game? Ah I love games pick me!" Dory begged. "What'd got?" I asked even though I knew we'd have to jump out of the jelly fish.

"Uh whoever jumps out of these jellyfish wins." Marlin explained.

"Okay!"

"Rules, rules, rules. You can't touch the tentacles, only the tops." Marlin instructed but before he continue Dory got to eager to play.

"Something about tentacles got it, on you're mark get set go!" She exclaimed and took off.

"Hey no fair!" I called playfully and bounced after her. "Whee!" I cried catching up to her. Marlin soon came up to us heavily breathing.

"Okay, we're cheating death here, but we're having fun at the same time. I can do this, just be careful." He said mainly to himself, but Dory and I heard it.

"Yeah careful I don't make you cry when I win!" Dory then burst off at great speed.

"Oh I don't think so!" Marlin challenged. I soon half bounced half swam through the jelly fish and made it out.

"Wahoo! Yeah baby, see that Coach Phil, I made through a swarm of Jelly's yeah!" I said. Coach Phil was one of my swim coaches and he can be tough on us, if only he could see me now. Marlin came out and didn't seem the notice me.

"The clownfish the winner!" He cried. I swan into his view. "Guess again..." Then I trailed off. "Marlin where's Dory?" I asked. Oh no, I can't believe I left her! I knew what was coming and I still left her.

"Oh no..." Marlin said in fear and rushed back in. I tried to follow him but the gap was too small.

"Ug come on." I said trying to swim in but a tentacle got my left arm. "Ow!" I cried and tried to use my crowbar, but I couldn't move them. I panicked and looked around for something. Then, in the current, I saw something moving closer.

Having no other options, I swam over and waved my hands and crowbar around. "Help, over here, somebody!" I cried desperately. The figure came closer and I realized that it was several creatures. I wanted to smack myself. It must be the turtles! I went over to them quickly.

"Hey, what's up you look like you've been through something." A voice said as I got closer. There was about five turtles, all looked concerned.

"Yeah, my friends and I got caught in the jellyfish and now they need help. I can't go after them! Can you help us?" I pleaded.

"Whoa, hey we gotcha dude. Where are they?" He asked gently and I pointed to the Jelly's and saw them come out.

"That's them! Hurry!" I said and we all swam over and two of the turtles allowed Dory and Marlin to land on their shells. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much." I said to the turtle who had Marlin. "I'm Angela, what's your name?"

"Nice to meet you Angela. The names Crush."

Authors note:

Yay! Angela finally met Crush. He's a great character I wished me was in Finding Dory more, but some is better then none. Right? Right.


	5. Chapter 5: Surfing the EAC

Authors Note:

Okay, this chapter has a surprise but I want to make it clear that I own nothing. I only own Angela that's it. This movie belongs to Pixar! Now, enjoy!

Chapter 5: Surfing the EAC

Okay, by now you'd think I'd be used to meeting the characters, but nope! I hit myself with the crowbar to keep from squealing so hard. Crush was even better in person. We entered the current and it was amazing! Like a lazy river, but not that slow. The point is it was cool. I swam between the two turtles that carried my friends and prayed that I didn't make it worse for them.

"Hey don't worry dude, I've seen way worse then this they'll be fine." A little voice piped up. I looked up and saw a familiar baby turtle.

"Thanks that make me feel better, I just wish I could have helped. I'm Angela but the way." I said.

"I'm Squirt! You already met my dad, Crush. Um..." He looked like he was debating to tell me something. Soon, he made up his mind. "Um I've never really met a mermaid before, where are you from?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, well...uh." I started but I saw that Dory was waking up. "Dory! Are you okay!" I exclaimed and she shot up.

"Angela? W-what happened?" She asked. "I'm so sorry you got stuck in the jellyfish forest and you and Marlin got hurt." I exclaimed quickly and Dory stared as if recalling the memories, soon it came to her.

"Oh, don't worry it's not your fault. Um...where are we?" She asked.

"We're in the EAC. Heading straight to Sydney." I said happily. Dory smiled, swam up and did a flip. "Woo! That's great!" She laughed.

"Oh, Dory this is Squirt." I introduced him and Squirt waved. "Hello!"

"Hi I'm Dory, wait where's Marlin?" Dory asked.

"Don't worry little Blue, he's catching some Z's." Crush said gesturing to Marlin who was lying on his shell.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked with concern. I placed a comforting hand on her. "He'll wake up soon." I promised and Dory smiled.

"So what should we do to pass the time?" I asked as I hung my crowbar on my shoulder. "We can play a game!" Squirt suggested happily.

"Okay let's go!" I said and Squirt introduced us to all of his friends soon we decided on good old hide and seek. Dory went in a turtles shell and got ready.

"Whoa wait! You better grab shell dude!" Squirt warned. "Wait what oh..." I realized it was time for the current to act like a roller coaster.

"Hang on!" Squirt called and Dory and gripped the turtles shell and WHOOSH!

"Whoa! This is THE BEST THING EVER!" I yelled. "WOHOHO!" Dory cheered along with me. We soon stopped and caught our breath.

"What should I count to?" Dory asked, getting back to the game. "30 should be fine." I said, she nodded and laid in the shell and covered her eyes with her fin.

"1...2..3..." She started. "Come on, let's go!" I urged and the turtles and I hid behind another's shell. We giggled and I quietly shushed them.

"Ssh, sh. She'll hear us." I said before we erupted into giggles. We soon quieted down and waited for a moment.

"29...30 Ready or not here I come!" Dory exclaimed and she soon spotted us. "There you are, catch me if you can!" She cheered and we started swimming after her while she was laughing. I soon lost sight of Squirt and spotted him being swung with some others. I counted down from 3 and he soon burst through the current. I heard a familiar gasp and turned in that direction.

"Oh my goodness!" Marlin cried and tried to swim after but Crush stopped him. "Whoa, kill the motor dude. Let us see what Squirt does flying solo." I swam up.

"Yeah, he seems pretty chill." Marlin flinched and gasped. "Angela there you are..." He said and sighed in relief.

"Nice to see you too, feeling better?" I asked. Before he could answer Squirt reappeared.

"Whoa! That was so cool! Hey dad, did you see me? Did you see what I did?" He asked eagerly.

"You so totally rocked Squirt!" Crush said proudly as his son swam up to us. "Now give me some fin, noggin." They did the actions and finally ended with. "Dude."

"Oh intro, Jellyman, offspring, offspring, Jellyman." Crush said.

"The jellies?! Sweet."

"Totally." Crush agreed.

"Well I guess I must of done something you all liked." Marlin said slightly surprised. "You rock dude!" Squirt exclaimed and gave him a noggin. I laughed and gave Squirt a high-five. We soon swam off with Dory and his friends. We swam around laughing and soon came back to the two.

"Hey look everybody!" She said pointing to them.

"I know that dude! It's the Jellyman!" Squirt piped up. Marlin gave a slight chuckle.

"We'll go on, jump on him." Dory encourage.

"TURTLE PILE!" They cheered as they tackled him down on Crush's shell and peppered him with questions.

"Are you funny?"

"Where is your shell?"

"Are you running away?"

"Did you really cross the jellyfish forest?"

"Kids I need to breath, one at a time, one at a time." Marlin wheezed and broke free of the grasp. One of the turtles tapped on his shoulder.

"Mr. Fish, did you die?" She asked eyes wide.

"No, doesn't have one, not running away, yes and of course not." I answered. "Boom nailed it!" I laughed.

"Sorry we were a little vague on the details." Dory said.

"So where are you going?" Squirt asked. "Well you see, my son was taken, my son was taken away from me." Marlin explained and multiple gasps were heard.

"No way." Dory said in shock. "What happened?" Squirt asked after the turtles gathered together with Dory and I.

"No no no, I'm sorry kids I don't want to talk about it." Marlin said and averted his eyes.

"Aw come on, please!" They begged. "It might make you feel better." I suggested giving a soft smile. Marlin sighed giving in.

"Okay, I come this reef, a long, long way from here." He started. "Oh boy, this is gonna be good I can tell." Dory said and we all nestled closer together.

"And my son, Nemo...he was mad at me. I guess he wouldn't have been if I haven't been so tough on him, I don't know. Anyway he swam out in this open water when these divers appeared out of no where. I tried to stop them but the boat was too fast. So I swam out in the ocean and tried to follow them..." As Marlin continued everyone listened carefully. He told them about the sharks, anglerfish, the school of fish, and finally the jellyfish forest.

"And then you guys found us and now we are here." Marlin finished. The turtles were silent for a moment.

"Wow, you faced three sharks? Cool!" One exclaimed. I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah it wasn't there fault though..." I said and Squirt swam up to me.

"So where are you from Angela?" He asked. "Well uh you see, I'm actually a human..." I explained.

"Whoa cool!" They exclaimed and started swimming around me. I could barely make them out.

"What's it like up there?"

"How do you walk on two feet?"

"How people you get here?"

"Tell us about humans!"

"Whoa hold up, sure my world...has its pros, but you have an amazing world too! I can't get over how awesome it is! I said twirling around in the water.

"But your world sounds even better." Squirt said and the turtles nodded. My eyes widened and I had this strange feeling I couldn't describe. Suddenly music started playing and I stood straight up as I felt bubbles inside me...that wanted me to dance.

"Okay look, the human world is great and all but life under the sea is better then anything up there." I said and before I knew it I was bursting into song.

The seaweed is greener

In somebody else's lake

You think it's cool up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

I couldn't have asked for more!

(I swam around Crush's shell and gestured up loosely and swam back down and pointed my crowbar to the current and quickly spun around and used my crowbar as a cane.)

Under the sea, under the sea

Darlin' it's better

Down where it's wetter,

Take it from me

Up on the shore we work all day

Out in the sun people slave away

While you're devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea

(I pretended to be shoveling and wiped my forehead, pretending I was exhausted. I then went on my back and swam backwards looking much happier.)

Down here all the fish are happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They're sad 'cause they're in a bowl

(I gestured to multiple fish that were swimming around and then pretended I was trapped in a box by acting like a mime.)

But fish in the bowl is lucky

It could be a worser fate

Sometimes when the boss gets hungry

Guess whos goin' be on the plate (uh-oh)

(I then whisper sang to Dory and the baby turtles making sure Marlin couldn't quite hear. When he swam closer I shot up and kept going.)

Under the sea, under the sea

Nobody beats you

Fires ya or eats yo in fricasee

Yes those land folks love to cook

Under the sea you're off the hook

You got no troubles life is the bubbles

(I used my crowbar again like a cooking tool and did I backflip and used my tail to make bubbles around my audience. They all giggled and my smile grew wider.)

Under the sea, under the sea

Since life is sweet here

You got the beat here naturally

Even the strugeon an' the ray

They get the urge an' start to play

You've got the spirit

I get to hear it under the sea

(I swam high above them reaching the end of the current and felt the top before swimming back down and hugging the turtles and twirled around with Squirt.)

The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The plaice play the bass

And they're soundin sharp.

The bass play the brass

The chub play the tub

The fluke is the duke of soul

(yeah)

They ray he can play

He lings on the strings

The trout rockin' out

The blackfish she sings

The smelt and the sprat

They know where it's at

An' Oh. That blowfish blow

(I used my crowbar to act like the different instruments I was referring to and bent down and shot up trying to symbolize an explosion.)

Under the sea (under the sea)

Under the sea (under the sea)

When the sardine

Begin the beguine it's music to me

What do we got, a lot of sand

You have a hot crustacean band

(I swam around them again and waved my hand dismissively when talking about my world again. I then huddled closer to the turtles and tickled them before swimming back up again.)

Each little clam here

Know how to jam here under the sea

Each little slug here

Cutin' a rug here under the sea

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter under the water

Ya' you're in luck here

Down in the muck here under the sea!

I finished with raising my hands in the air along with my crowbar in my right hand and caught my breath. "Whoa, okay I didn't know I had that in me..." I said lowering my arms. Then everyone started clapping.

"That was amazing!" Dory exclaimed. "Yeah you rocked!" Squirt said as he did a flip.

"That was something." Marlin said in awe and I blushed. "Aww thanks, I don't know what happened." I admitted.

"I do." A voice said we turned to see a turtle who looked older than Crush appeared. "Mermaids and Merman are known to have beautiful voices, and you obviously have that trait." He explained.

"This is Current. He's one of the oldest turtles here. He's even seen other mer-people too." Squirt explained.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Current. Are there really other mer-people out there?" I asked. He nodded. "It's been over fifty years sense I'd last seen one though." He said. I nodded and then turned to Marlin.

"Hey you okay?" I asked sitting next to him. "Oh I'm just...worried I guess...Nemo and I have never fought like that before and we haven't been separate for so long..." He explained an sighed.

"Hey, if I know anything about family is that they work things out in the end. You two may be closed than ever after all this." I said as a matter of factly.

"I just hope he knows I'm looking for him..." Marlin said and in the corner of my eyes I saw one of Squirt's friends swim up to two fish. I knew that Marlin's story is now being told.

"I wouldn't worry too much, word travels faster then people...or fish." I said and winked. Marlin smiled up at me.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that."

Author's note:

Yes I threw a musical number in there, sue me! (Lol please don't) I do NOT own Under the Sea. I only changed the lyrics a bit. No disrespect to the song. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6: Speaking Whale: Lesson 1

Chapter 6: Speaking Whale: Lesson 1

Alright now we were almost to Sydney. The current became more intense as we got closer to the exit. My heart was pounding cause rollercoasters were one thing, this was something else. I felt scared yet I could wait for the challenge.

"All right we're here dudes! Your exits coming up man!" Crush exclaimed.

"Where, I don't see it!" Marlin cried looking around. "Right there I see it I see it!" Dory said and pointed to a swirl shaped current.

"You mean the swirling vortex or terror?!" Marlin asked in disbelief. "That's it dude." Crush confirmed.

"Of course it is..." Marlin huffed. "I could be worse." I said.

"Okay first, find your exit buddies." Crush instructed. Dory grabbed both me and Marlin in an iron grip.

"Do you have your exit buddies?"

"Yes!" Dory and I chimed. Marlin struggled but Dory clung on very tightly. She wasn't even fazed.

"Alright Squirt will now give you a rundown of proper exiting technique." Crush said and the little turtle popped up.

"Good afternoon we're gonna have a great jump today." He exclaimed excitedly. "Okay, crank a hard cutdown as you hit the wall. There's a screaming bottom turn so watch out! And remember, rip it, roll it and punch it!" He finished while doing multiple gestures. I gave a blank stare. I never really understood most of what he said. Neither did Marlin.

"It's like he's trying to speak to me I know it." Marlin said and broke free of our grip. "You know your really cute, but I don't understand what you're saying. Start with the first thing again." He asked really confused.

"Okay Jellyman go go go!" Crush shouted and Squirt pushed us through the current.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm LOVIN' this!" I cried happily. I don't know why I was so nervous. This was the best rollercoasters in a nutshell! We soon can out and laughed, catching our breath.

"That was...fun. I actually enjoyed that." Marlin said surprise. "Well, I'm sure they would send us into something dangerous." I said winking.

"Hey look turtles." Dory said waving. We looked up and saw Crush swimming against the currents force.

"Haha most excellent. Now turn your fishy tails and swim straight on through to Sydney!" Crush said and Squirt and his friends piled on top of him. "No worries man!"

"No worries thank you, dude Crush." Marlin said.

"Bye!"

"See you later dude."

"Bye Jellyman!"

"Keep singing Angela!"

"You tell your little dude I said 'hi' okay." Crush then turned around. Marlin sighed. "Oh Nemo would have loved this..." Then realization hit him.

"Oh wait Crush!" The surfer turtle turned around. "Crush I forgot, how old are you?" Marlin asked.

"I'm 150 dude, and still young!" Crush called back.

"150 150 I got to remember that." Marlin said happy he got an answer.

"Whoa..." Dory said and stared into the open waters. It was so big and long. Much calmer then the rushing waters of the EAC.

"We going in there?" Dory asked. "Yep." Marlin and I answered.

"P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way?" She asked again. "Yep." He and I replied and we started off.

"We'll just swim straight." Marlin said, focused.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming." Dory and I sang. "Girls..." Marlin said and we stopped and giggled. We same in silence for a bit when Marlin broke it.

"Boy this taking awhile." He observed, I scoffed. "This is nothing. If you've been in any of my classes during a test, this would seem like nothing." I said.

"Hey let's play a game." Dory suggested. "Okay, what game?" I asked twirling my crowbar.

"Okay I'm thinking of something orange...and small."

"Me." Marlin deadpanned focusing on the waters in front of him. "Right." Dory said.

"Now I'm thinking of something bigger...green, blue and brown..." Dory said.

"Me." I smiled and Dory nodded. "Okay miss smartypants." Dory joked. This went on for a while with Dory going from Malin to me and back again. We didn't have much else to do. Just swim, geez how long has it been? An hour, two, three?!

"Now I'm thinking of something orange and small...with white stripes..." Dory said catching my attention.

"Me, and the next one just a guess, Angela." Marlin said. "Okay that's just scary." Dory said freaked out a bit.

"Wait, I have definitely seen this floating speck before, that means we passed it before, and that means we've been swimming in circles, and that mean we're not going straight!" Marlin panicked as Dory and I failed to get his attention.

He whipped his head around, nearly hitting us. "We've got to head to the surface! Come on we'll figure things out up there come on let's go!" Marlin said but before he could swim up Dory grabbed him and he was facing her upside down. I held in a laugh if was priceless.

"Relax..." Dory said calmly letting the paranoid clownfish go. "Take a deep breath." She instructed and we all took a deep breath in and out. Though Marlin's was doing it halfheartedly.

"Now let's somebody for directions." Dory suggested.

"Oh great, who do you wanna ask the speck? There's nobody here!" Marlin spat annoyed. "Better than running into Darla." I muttered. Thankfully they didn't hear me.

"Well there has to be somebody. We aren't the only three in the ocean silly." Dory said being optimistic as always. She then started looking around.

"Okay no one there, nope, nada." Then we spotted and saw the outline of the whale, or to them it was a fish. "Hey there's somebody! Hey excuse me!" Dory called swimming towards the shadowy figure.

"Dory, Dory!" Marlin cried swimming in front on her causing to stop. "Okay now it's my turn, I'm thinking of something dark and mysterious. It's a fish we don't know, and if we ask it for directions it could ingest us and spit out our bones!" He whispered yelled.

"What is it with men and asking directions?" Dory asked. "That's a question many women ask themselves." I said and we laughed.

"I don't want to play the gender card, you two wanna play a card. Let's play the 'let's not die' card." Marlin stated.

"You wanna get out of here?" Dory and I asked in unison. "...well of course I do." Marlin started.

"Then how are we going to do that if we don't give it a shot and hope for the best? Hmm, hmmm? Come on." We pleaded and looked at each other and giggled before getting back on track.

"Trust me on this." Dory said and Marlin hesitated for a moment and glanced at Dory's scars. I could tell he was regretting not trusting her before. Finally he gave in.

"Okay." He moved aside allowing Dory to talk to the 'fish'.

"Excuse me! Whoo-hoo! Little fella?' He called and the creature gave no physical response. "Don't be rude say hi." Dory said nudging Marlin.

"Uh...hello." He awkwardly waved. "Hi!" I chirped waving as well.

"His son Bingo..."

"Nemo." Marlin corrected.

"Nemo, was taken to uh..."

"Sydney." I whispered.

"Sydney right, and it's really really important that we get there as fast as we can so can you help us?" She asked. No answer.

"Come on little fella come on." Dory said like she was talking to a dog.

"Dory...I'm a little fella. I don't think that's a little fella." Marlin said voice trailing off. Then the shadow moved and revealed a much larger body and I long tail.

"Oh big fella, big fella, whale...huh maybe he only speaks whale." Dory said thoughtfully.

"Moooooooooooweeeeeeeeeeeeneeeeeeeeedtooooooooofiiiiiiiiiiindhiiiiiiiiisssssssssoooooooin!" Dory started and I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. Not at Dory, but at Marlin's face. Priceless. Hahahaha.

"Dory are you sure you speak whale?" Marlin asked nervously.

"Caaaaaaaaaanyooooooooooouuuuuugiiiiiiiiiiveusssssssssdiiiiiiiireeeeeeeeectiiiiiiiioooooonsssssss?!" Dory asked.

"Dory, heaven knows what your saying!" Malin exclaimed. "She just asked for directions." I pointed out. The whale, however was swimming in the opposite directions.

"See, now he's swimming away." Marlin said annoyed.

"Cooooomebaaaaaaaaaack!" Dory pleaded. "He's not coming back, you offended him!" Marlin spat. Dory wasn't at all fazed.

"Maybe a different dialect. Mooooooooohhhhhmmmmmmooooooooooo!" She tried again. I couldn't resist.

"Let me try. Weeeeeeeeeneeeeedheeeeeeeelllllllpppppppllllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssse!" I called before I burst out laughing. "That was fun!"

"That's not whale, you two are speaking upset stomach!" Marlin said. "Hey!" I snapped.

"Hm maybe we should try humpback." Dory suggested. "Okay let's do this." I said pumping my fist.

"No don't..." Marlin pleaded.

"Whoooooooooo. Whoooooooo!" We sung. I coughed trying to catch my breath. "Ug, I inhaled some water there."

"You actually sound sick!" Marlin exclaimed trying to get us to stop.

"Maybe louder." RAH, RAH!" Dory screeched making me and Marlin flinch. "Don't do that!" Marlin yelled. Dory covered her mouth.

"Don't do that!" Marlin barked. Dory covered her mouth in shock. "Too much Orca, didn't that sound a little Orcaish?" She asked a bit confused.

"I don't know, maybe Orca, with a tad of blue whale." I said scratching my head.

"It doesn't sound like a whale it sounds like nothing I've ever heard!" Marlin yelled in frustration.

"OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo." Dory sang not really paying attention to Marlin complaints.

He sighed. "It's just as well, he might be hungry."

"Don't worry, whales don't eat clownfish. They eat krill." Dory said. "Yeah, a whale won't eat you." I agreed.

"Swim away!" Several voices piped up and tiny red blurs rushed past us.

"Oh look krill!" Dory said happily. Marlin then froze and turned around to face a giant whale slowly opening it's mouth.

"Move Dory! Move Angela!" He gasped and tried to pull us out, but the whale snapped it's mouth shut. I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't surrounded in darkness like I expected.

"Wha-huh?" I asked and I looked up and saw the whale.

"Sorry your are not with your friends, but it's considered bad luck to eat a mermaid." She said. Wait I understood her?

"Uh...no problem, but wait I can understand you?" I stuttered really confused.

"Of course you can. Mer-people can understand most creatures. As can I." I nodded understandably. It kinda made sense if you think about it.

"Well I've only been a mermaid for a few days...so I don't know much about them...heh..." I admitted scratching the back of my head. "Oh my name is Angela, what's yours?" I ask.

"My name is Ellen. A pleasure to meet you." The whale, now known as Ellen, introduced.

"Well Ellen, thanks for helping us get to Sydney. I can I ride on your back? I don't want to slow you down." I asked nervously.

"Of course hop on." She said and I swam up on her back. "Okay I'm all set!" I cheered. "Off to Sydney!" I exclaimed and pointed my crowbar forwards. Ellen laughed.

"Hang on!" She called and we swam towards the unknown.

A while later I yawned and realized I'd fallen asleep. Huh, I guess I need to rest after being in the current a while. It was kinda hard to rest with rushing waters.

"Oh you're up. Did you have a nice rest?" Ellen asked. "Yeah...how are you? I'm betting Marlin isn't happy about being inside a whale. Is he banging on your mouth or something?" I asked.

"He is, but I barely fell it. So don't worry. Dory is alright, she's fine with the situation." Ellen said. I laughed. "No surprise there...man how long was I asleep?" I asked looking around. Multiple fish surrounded us and had a nice silver color. It was so calming and yet so mysterious.

"A few hours I believe, we are almost there." Ellen said and I looked up. It was getting dark out. Oh, then that meant we were almost there.

"Okay, great. Um quick question. Why did you help us?" I asked with curiosity. "Well, I've heard a rumor about a father searching the ocean for his son, and it seemed wrong not to help out." She explained.

"Wow, that's really sweet. Thank you." I gushed. Ellen chuckled then she stopped. "We're here."

I looked up and saw that we were under some docks and I saw a few outlines of boats. I turned back to Ellen.

"So what now?" I asked. "I'm trying to tell them to get to the throat, but they won't move..." She said. I got off her back.

"Keep trying, Marlin can be stubborn and may need a push. I'm gonna try something." I said and swam up to the dock.

I threw my crow bar on it and jumped out, flinging myself on it. I peaked my eye open and saw I was a human again! I still had on the pearl necklace, but I was wearing my clothes and my hair was back up. I also realized that as a mermaid I was smaller then a human. Huh, weird but kinda cool. As a mermaid I was about two Dory's tall.

Soon I heard familiar screaming and looked up and saw a blue and orange blur land back into the water. I laughed. They came to the surface and I smirked.

"Enjoy the ride?" They looked up and their eyes widened in surprise.

"A-Angela?" Marlin gaped. "Yeah, this is what I normally look like." I explained and Ellen swam back under the water.

"Thaaaaaaannnnkyoooooooouuuuussssssiiiiiiiirrrrrrr!" Marlin called out in whale. "It's a she." I corrected and Marlin slightly blushed. I laughed. "Thank you Ellen!" I called happily.

"Aww I wish I could speak whale." Dory said. "You can." I reminded. "Oh right!" She smiled in realization.

"Okay, you two look for Nemo from the water, I'll search for him on land." I plotted.

"Wait, will you be okay?" Dory asked with concern. I smiled and held up my crowbar. "I can handle it, don't worry about me. The human world is my strong suit. If I find him I'll bring him back to the ocean and we will find you two. Okay?" I asked.

"What is we find him?" Marlin asked. "Then try to find me, I'll come back here at sunset if I can't find him. Good luck, and stay together!" I called and ran towards the peer.

Hang on Nemo, I'm coming. And getting excited I get to finally meet you!

Author's note

Wow, another chapter done. I really hope it's going well! The next one we see the Tank Gang finally, since they don't have much of a role in the story.


	7. Chapter 7: Escape the dentist, and Darla

Chapter 7: Escape from the dentist, and Darla.

I walked down the pier and snuck past a few boats. I had no idea how I was going to sneak in the dentist office without 1: an adult, and 2 an appointment. Sighing I turned and finally found the dentist office. I ran up to it and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. I face-palmed.

"Duh, it's midnight, of course it's not open!" I hissed and sighed. Part of me wanted to break in, but I did not want to be a wanted criminal, other world or not. Mentally noting where the office was I crept into an alleyway and thought about what I've been through.

I had just lived out my favorite movie, but why and how? Cause this doesn't happen to just anyone! I don't think. I really hoped I could get home, I've been gone for a while. My parents must be worried sick. How I'm I going to explain this to them I can't just be like. "Hey, I just lived out Finding Nemo and now I'm home. Sorry I couldn't call!" That's crazy! My worried thoughts drifted off as I fell asleep once more.

I woke up to the sound of people talking and I sprung up. Holding my crowbar out in case I needed to defend myself. I then saw two men unloading a cart of clothes. I squinted and saw that it was costumes. Huh, weird. Then an idea started forming in my head.

"Okay just need to back these up and ship them to the US." One of the men said. "Okay, let's get the next batch." The other gestured back to the building they came out of. Both of them walked back and I ran up to the clothes.

"Come on, come on. There has to be one here..." I muttered desperately. Finally I found the costume I was looking for and took it off the hook and ran the heck out of there.

Once I was out of sight of those men I took a closer look at my costume. A construction worker. It seemed like it could work,I had a plan to get in the dentist office. I slipped the costume on and finished with the hard hat.

"Huh perfect fit. Now I need something to carry 'tools' in." I said thoughtfully. Then I noticed that an old toolbox lay in a nearby dumpster. Sighing I walked over and took it out carefully and brushed a banana peel off it, slightly gagging. I opened it and saw a rusty hammer and screwdriver.

"Eh, good enough." I shrugged and placed my crowbar in. I causally walked back to the dentist office and saw that it was open. I took a deep breath and walked it causing the bell to ring. It was so weird being in the actual place instead of seeing it on screen. I went to the information desk and Barbra came up.

"Hi, is this 42 Wallaby Way?" I asked. "Uh yes it is." She answered. "Well I got a call saying that the air vent was broken. I made an appointment to come here bright and early." I explained. I felt bad for lying, but I had to get in.

"Um, I'm sorry I don't remember making an appointment. And our air vent is working fine." Barbara said confused. I pretended to look just as confused.

"What? I could have sworn my boss said 42 Wallaby Way. Huh, weird..." I said acting like I didn't set this whole thing up.

"Let me check I could have missed something or..." She was cut off by the phone ringing. "Oh uh..."

"Go ahead, it's probably important." I said and she nodded and took the call. I walked over and sat right next to the fish tank, and wouldn't you know it, Darla was there tapping the glass. I grabbed a newspaper and turned to the crossword puzzle.

"You shouldn't tap on the glass, the fish don't like it." I suggested. Darla stopped and looked at me. "Why? You can't tell me what to do!" She sassed. Before I could respond she was called in for her appointment.

"Did that human help us?" A voice, who I believed belonged to Gurgle, gasped.

"Yeah, that's nice of her." Peach said. I quickly wrote down 'hello' on the paper and made sure Peach saw it.

"Uh guys, I think she trying to talk to us." Peach said. Gurgle laughed nervously. "Like a human can understand us." He chuckled.

"I can understand you." I whispered quietly and covered my mouth hoping no knew heard.

"What she can hear us?" Deb ask. I nodded and wrote 'Yes I can, my names Angela I know Marlin. I'm hear to help.' Peach translated to the others.

"Wait you're the mermaid?" Gill asked. I nodded and wrote 'How can I help?'

"We need you to take Sharkbait...I mean Nemo out before he's given to Darla as a present!" Bubbles blurted out. I nodded and was about to write more when Barbara called me over.

"Hold that thought." I whispered, picked up the tool box and walked over.

"Okay, there was no record of us calling for trouble about the air vent. I don't know how this happened." Barbara said.

"Probably some kid playing a joke. Sorry about this confusion. Anything you need me to fix while I'm here?" I asked politely. Then we heard a scream and I ran up to the fish tank and saw that Nigel was in the office and flying around. Acting quickly I ran to the door and tried to open it but I was jammed.

"Of course it's stuck. Why wouldn't it be stuck?" I muttered, taking out my crow bar and knocked the handle down. I opened the door and ran to the room. Nigel had already flown out, Gill just launched himself on Darla and landed on her head. She screamed and dropped the bag holding Nemo. I quickly caught it and gently placed it down on the table.

"What how many animals have gone mad?!" Dr. P Shearman exclaimed and hit his head on the X-Ray, hanging from the ceiling, and fell unconscious.

I ran to the tank and pulled out the aqua scum. "Thank me later." I said and whacked it with my crowbar, before placing it back. Darla kept screaming and I took her off the chair and carried her to her mom, who was out in the lobby.

"You might want to take her for a minute..." I laughed awkwardly before running back to the office.

"Sharkbait tell your dad I said, 'hi'." Gill said wheezing due to lack of oxygen.

"I got ya." I said and opened his bag and poured him down the spit drain. Trying to keep from squealing at his OVERBEARING CUTENESS!

"Whoa!" He cried. "Go get 'em!" Gill sighed and I picked him up and placed him back in the tank. "You all okay?" I asked they nodded. Dr. Sherman suddenly came too and I walked over.

"Hey you got a nasty hit there." I said like nothing crazy just happened. "Oh, what happened?" He asked as I helped him up and Barbara came in.

"Well you hit your head after you shooed the pelican away and then a fish managed to get Darla in the head." I explained. And she ran past us and went to the drain.

"FISHY!" She cried and water suddenly sprayed her. Barbra quickly took her away. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing a bit.

"Well at least there's something for me to fix." I said and walked over, praying that I could fix it. I adjusted the sink and the water stopped and turned it on and water flowed and when I turned it off it stopped.

"Alrighty then. All good." I said resting my crowbar in my shoulder.

"Oh thank you." Dr. Sherman said rubbing his head. I smiled. "No problem, I should get going." I said and started walking out.

"Wait, you never said your name. Or where you worked." The dentist said and my face flushed. Busted. I turned back to him.

"Um, I'm sure you know where we work, and my name is...Sofie..." I lied again. I winked at the fish before rushing outside not caring if people stared. I had to get to the ocean and find Marlin, Nemo, and Dory! Cause 1: I get to meet Nemo! And 2: the best part was intense.

I rushed to the docks and threw my hat and costume aside. I threw the toolbox on a boat and clutched my crowbar close to me. I took a deep breath before diving in. Thankfully being a swimmer I've done this a million times. I opened my eyes and sure enough I was a Mermaid! I pumped my fist and swam off.

Author's note:

Yeah not that long but it would be really long if I continued. I'm nearly done! So excited.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion and Goodbye

Chapter 8: Reunion and Goodbye

I looked around desperately trying to find Marlin or Dory in the dark waters. I saw several fish but they were all dark and grey. It should be easy to spot an orange or blue colors.

"Come on Angela think, what is the next part?" I muttered. Then I saw a chain that connected to a buoy and it hit me.

"They're at the pipes!" I exclaimed in realization. I took of swimming and started calling. "Dory? Dory?! DORY?!" I looked around desperately. Trying to find any sign of my friend.

"WAH! Angela!" A voice cried and I was nearly wiped out by a blue blur. "What the...wait Dory! Oh thank goodness I found you! Sorry I didn't get here sooner. I had to fix something." I explained.

Then the one and only Nemo swam up. "Wait Dory you know my father?" He asked. After biting my tongue to keep from squealing I nodded.

"Yeah we both do, you must be Nemo, hi I'm Angela. Wait Dory, where's Marlin?" I asked.

"He went this way, come on quick!" Dory explained and grabbed Nemo before taking off. I swam after her and we soon came upon the jerky crab pair.

"Hey. Have you seen and orange fish swim by? It looks just like him?" Dory asked desperately pointing to Nemo. "But bigger!" Nemo added.

"Have you seen him?" I asked.

"Yeah we saw him girlies, but we aren't telling you where he went and there's no way you're gonna make me." One of them spat at us, waving his claws.

Dory and I scowled at him and glanced at each other having the same thought. Dory grabbed the crab and swam straight up to the surface and she pushed him up. I went up and raised my crowbar back, ready to strike

"Tell us where he went crabby, or you'll seagull food!" I warned and the gulls started going their chorus of 'mines' as he let out a girly scream.

"Alright, I'll talk, I'll talk! He went to the fishing grounds!" He wailed and Dory pulled him down and I swam back.

"Was that so hard?" I huffed and we swam off.

"Come on, I know where the fishing grounds might be!" I said and we soon came up on a school of fish swimming to the left, from our perspective anyway.

"Where is he?" Nemo asked looking around. "Come on Marlin, where are you?" I muttered. Dory looked around and gasped.

"I see him, right there!" She cried and we all turned and spotted an orange spot among the grey fish.

"Hurry!" I exclaimed and we swam towards the school.

"Dad! DADDY!" Nemo yelled and I saw Marlin turn around and could picture him saying 'Nemo?' Dory and I soon came into view.

"NEMO'S ALIVE!" We cheered.

"Dory, Angela?..." He muttered and gasped in realization. "NEMO!"

"Daddy!"

"Nemo, I'm coming Nemo!"

"Dad!"

"Nemo!"

"Dad!" Nemo cried as his father tackled him into a hug. "Oh thank goodness, it's alright son. It's gonna be okay." He soothed and Nemo nodded happily.

"Awwwwwwwwww." Dory and I gushed. I wiped a tear from my eye. It was so much more heartwarming when watching it in real life then from a screen. Then we heard a frightened voice.

"Turn around you're going the wrong way!" We turned and saw a giant net coming toward us.

"AHHHHH! Look out!" We cried and I swam out of the way. Marlin pulled Nemo down with him and we all met up. Then I realized that someone was missing.

"DORY!" I exclaimed and saw her in the net.

"WAAAAHHH!" She screamed terrified. "Dory!" Marlin exclaimed horrified. Nemo wrenched out of Marlin's grip catching his fathers attention.

"Come on let's go!" He urged and we same up to the net.

"Dory!" Nemo and I exclaimed. "Help, get us out!" She cried and was soon pulled in the rest of the net.

"No, no, no! Dory!" Marlin cried reaching out for her. I tried to used my crowbar to pull the net apart, but it ended up hitting me in the head. "Ow!" We need to break the net somehow!" I exclaimed. Nemo's eyes then lit up.

"Dad, I know what to do!" Nemo cried and swam straight into the net. "Nemo, no!" Marlin exclaimed grabbing in to his tail.

"We have to tell all the fish to swim down together!" Nemo explained trying to break free of Marlins grip.

"Get out of there NOW!" Marlin ordered. "I know this will work!" Nemo exclaimed.

"No I am not losing you again!" Marlin cried, but I knew it was out of fear rather than anger. That line always struck me hard when I heard it. Pixar can do some magic on your emotions...

"Dad there's no time! It's the only way to save Dory!" Nemo said and Marlin's expression softened.

"I can do this!" Nemo said confidently and Marlin slowly let go of Nemo's tail. "You're right, I know you can." Marlin said proudly.

"He's got this." I assured pumping my first. "Lucky fin!" Nemo cried and Marlin and I gave him a high five.

"Now go, hurry!" Marlin cried. "Tell all the fish to swim down!" Nemo reminded and disappeared in the swarm of fishes.

"Well you heard my son come on!" Marlin ordered several of the fish.

"Let's do this, swim down! Understand me? Swim down!" I exclaimed and I conducted my crowbar pointing it down. The school nodded and started going down. I turned to Marlin.

"Keep it up, I'll try to slow down the net." I said and before he could protest I swam up, as fast as I could, and burst through the water. I grabbed the wooden beam with my right hand and had my crowbar in my left. I pulled myself up and was now human and on top of the beam. I whacked the metal circle, or whatever it was, and tried to dislodge it so the rope would fall. I wiped my head and looked down and saw that part of the net was already out and several of the fish were gasping. Including Dory and Nemo!

"Oh no! Come on swim down!" I yelled forgetting I was in earshot of the fishermen. "Hey, who are you? And what are you doing up there?!" One yelled and I froze.

"Um...none of your business!" I yelled back. "This is our boat!" The other snapped. Well that didn't work. I suddenly felt the beam lower and realized the fish were almost at the bottom! I smirked and gave the beam another whack at the weak point and jumped off.

"Later suckers!" I called giving a fake salut. I landed in the water and swam down towards the net. The fish were chanting 'keep swimming' and I let out a whoop and made it to Marlin.

"Come on, we are almost there!" I cheered while doing a flip and then a snap was heard and the net fell to the ocean floor and multiple fish piled out cheering happily and swimming about. I laughed and dragged Marlin to Dory.

"Hey!" Dory exclaimed happily when she saw us. Marlin looked around widely. "Dory where's Nemo?" He asked worriedly. We looked around and she gasped.

"There!" She pointed and we saw the net and lying under it was Nemo. He wasn't moving.

"Oh no...Nemo!" Marlin cried and we swam towards him and quickly took the net off of him. I tossed it aside and swam next to Marlin.

"Nemo...Nemo?" Marlin whimpered fearing the worst. And so was I. Did I cause a butterfly effect and hurt him without realizing it? Either way this caused a massive tug on my heart strings.

"It's okay, daddy's here, daddy's got you." Marlin whispered. And there goes my heart...again. Pixar made me lose it a couple times, but I somehow keep finding it.

Nemo then coughed up some sand and his eyes weakly opened. "Daddy?" He muttered.

"Oh thank goodness." Marlin sighed in relief. I let out one to and put a hand on my chest. Dory smiled happily.

"Dad," Nemo started getting our attention. "I don't hate you." He said with regret in his voice.

"Oh no no no. I'm so sorry Nemo." Marlin soothed. His son smiled and lifted up his lucky fin. Marlin looked at it for a second and smiled as he took it in his own fin.

"Hey, guess what?" Marlin asked slightly playfully. "What?" Nemo asked lifting his head up. "Sea turtles, I met one, and he was a hundred and fifty years old." Marlin explained.

"A hundred and fifty?" Nemo asked in disbelief. "Yep." Marlin answered.

"Cause Sandy plankton said they only lived to be a hundred." Nemo said.

"Sandy plankton? You'd think I'd cross the entire ocean and not know as much as Sandy plankton? He was a hundred fifty, not a hundred. Whose this Sandy plankton that knows everything?" Marlin asked and we all laughed. It felt so heart warming.

"Uh, is your necklace supposed to do that?" Dory asked and I looked down and my necklace was giving off a soft glow. Huh, that's new.

"What does it mean?" Nemo asked. I looked at my necklace for a moment then back at my friends.

"It means...it means it's time for me to go..." I said. It was a weird feeling. I mean...super weird, but somehow I knew it was time for me to go back to my home.

"Wait no, you can't go!" Dory exclaimed. "Yeah, please stay! I haven't gotten to know you yet!" Nemo said. I smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I have my own family to get back too...but I'll miss you guys so much." I explained and turned to Dory.

"Dory, you are one of the greatest friends I've ever had. Promise me to just keep swimming okay?" I said and Dory sniffed.

"Thanks I'll remember that." She promised. I went over to Nemo.

"I know we haven't known each other that long, but you're one smart kid. Keep on adventuring okay?" Nemo nodded.

"I will and thanks." He said. I then went over to Marlin. He sighed. "I know, you're gonna tell me to stop worrying so much." He sighed.

"Actually I was gonna say to just be there for them. Sometimes there is time to worry and that's okay." I said and he looked up surprised and smiled.

Dory and Nemo both swam up to me and gave me a hug. I dropped my crowbar and returned it and we looked at Marlin.

"Come on you too." I urged reaching my hand out. Dory and Nemo both gave a pleading look. Marlin hesitated but went up and I pulled him in. We all stayed liked that for a moment and my pearl necklace glowed brighter.

We broke off and I picked up my crow bar. Then a beam of light appeared and created a rectangle in the water. The blue and green swirly colors appeared again. I swam up to it and turned back giving another wave. They waved back.

"Goodbye!"

"Good luck!"

"I'll never forget you!"

"Neither will I!" I waved and a tear went down my face. I was really gonna miss them. We've been through a lot and it's hard to just go back home. I took a deep breath and swam into the portal. Darkness taking over once more.

Author's note:

Wow, this was longer than I thought. We have one more to go then this story comes to a close.

Guest: Aww I'm glad you liked the musical number, I'm not sure about the whale lessons maybe all add more. ;)

Rennyangelee: Wow, I'm really glad you liked it. Your comment meant a lot to me and I'm happy I helped your story out!


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Chapter 9: Epilogue

I woke up with a start and saw I was back on the chair where it all started. I looked around and saw that everything was normal. In fact it was only an hour since I left. Whoa, time warp. Cool! Or wait...I looked around and saw that the crowbar was gone and looked at my phone. No message from my dad. I went to the garage and saw that there was no crowbar there either.

"Huh, was it all just a dream?" I asked myself and went back to the tv. The credits of the movie were rolling.

"I guess I slept through it...AH COME ON!" I exclaimed frustrated. That was like the best dream ever, and it way too specific.

"Angela we're home!" My dad called and I ran to the front door and threw my arms around my parents. "Whoa, easy there. You'll knock us down the stairs." My mom joked.

"Sorry, I'm just glad you're back." I said breaking the hug. "We are too, long meetings...oh I see your wearing the necklace Nana gave you." My dad said.

"The what?" I asked and looked down and saw the pearl necklace! I looked back to my parents hoping they didn't see the shocked look on my face. "Right, I felt like I should put it on. Hehe guess I forgot it was there." I said laughing. They looked at me for a moment and smiled.

"We'll get some sleep, you have swim tomorrow and its late." My mom said ruffling my hair. I nodded.

"Yeah, see you guys in the morning." I said as I yawned and walked up stairs to my room. I smiled to myself, cause even though it was a dream, it was a good one! The necklace was just a crazy coincidence, I remember my nana giving it to me. Once I made it to my room I opened the door and I gasped.

Right by my bed was the crowbar and the headband I wore! I quickly closed the door and rushed to them. I picked up the crowbar and smiled. Then I put on my headband and looked in the mirror.

"It-it wasn't a dream...it actually happened!" I cheered happily. I can't believe it, I was part of my favorite movie. I took a big breath. Finding Dory was coming out soon. I could try again, and maybe, just maybe...I could solve the mystery on how it started in the first place.

"Hang on guys...I'm coming back. I'm coming back..."

The End!

Authors note:

Wow I'm done, sorry it's not that long, but yeah I enjoyed it. And yes I'm planing on a Sequel. Thank you all how reviewed for your support and have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
